PewDieCry Party
by Gamerara52
Summary: When Pewdiepie hit 2 million bros, he decided to throw a huge party. Over 100 Bros attended, plus CinnamonToastKen, RPGMinx, Sp00n, and others. Cry didn't know he was invited, and was left out alone.


A red light flashes on a phone, signaling that someone's missed a call. An unknown figure presses the button, and the message plays back:

_Hey, Ken, it's Pewds,_ a Swedish voice says. _I just wanted to invite you to my 2 MILLION BROS PARTEH! WHOO! So, please come!_

* * *

As a small blue bird flutters, lands on a branch, and begins to sing outside Cry's window, and keys typed fastly on a keypad, Cry could tell it was going to be a beautiful day. He ruffled his already messy brown hair, sighing and leaning back in his chair, his navy blue eyes blinking lazily behind his glasses as he reads what he typed. His pale pokerface mask lies near the keyboard, opposite of the mouse, and he hears his phone go off. He lets out a breath and kicks his desk, sending him backwards. He skids to a halt, taking his phone, and lets out an exasperated sigh.

_Just an alarm, _he thinks, tossing his phone on the bed and scooting back to his computer to continue reading the description for the video he just uploaded. He submits it, and within ten minutes, more than twenty people saw it. Not as fast as Pewds, though. _Pewds…_ he lets out a sigh as he stands up, stretching. Tonight was the biggest party Pewds will host; until 3 million bros, anyway. Pewds is what people might think as a party animal. He watched as no comments became over a thousand. He shakes his head, and heads off to take a shower.

~Chapter 2~

While Cry did his thing, Pewdiepie and CutiepieMarzia were getting ready for the party. He almost lost it when CinnamonToastKen, TheRPGMinx, and Sp00n came in wearing The Bro (Ken), Mr. Chair (Minx), and Stephano (Sp00n) costumes.  
"No, Maya, stop!" Ken leaps after the pug, chasing her around as she kept his Bro mask in her mouth. The poor dog leaped into Marzia's arms, and she plucked Ken's mask out of her mouth, giving it to Ken.  
"Pewdi—er, Felix, are we going to do the Prop Hunt game during this?" Minx asks out of curiousity, helping him by handing him tape for the huge '*brofist* 2 million bros! *brofist*' banner.  
"I dunno," the Swedish blonde yawns as he steps down from the small step-ladder. "I don't think we can,"  
"Felix," Marzia says, putting Maya down. "How many people are coming,"  
"Uhm… I think about…"  
"Over 200, I'll tell you that," Sp00n stops from carrying some boxes of food.  
Pewds gives him a look, and he winks before he keeps walking.  
"Are they all Bros?"  
"Most of them," he begins helping Chinx hang banners as Kero and StephSpo0n do the food.  
"How many did you invite?"  
"About 200. I closed the video once they inboxed me back,"  
"Right…" Marzia looks at the floor. "I'll start to decorate the outside!" She smiles and heads out.  
"Damn, Marzia's so cute!" Ken leans on Pewdie.  
"Ken! The fahk?!"  
He waggles his eyebrows. "It's rapin' time!"  
Pewds screams as Ken races after him. So far, the party's turning out to be a success! Now, all he needs is Cry. Where _is _he?!

~Chapter 3~

A sigh escaped the brunette boy as he scratched his cheek, wandering around aimlessly in _Amnesia: The Dark Descent._ He did a few episodes of this horror game, but now he plays it for fun. And for thrill. Even as the monster which Pewds refers to The Bro chases him, he does flinch as he steers his character to a platform to throw boxes at him. Just a weird Mod he made when he was bored.  
He lets out a sigh. "Damn Pewdiepie," Cry throws another box before moving onto barrels. Soon he should start running because the Bro can start climbing at this point. He glances at his alarm clock before running down the platform on the game. "I know the party starts at eight and continues onto well after two a.m, but _damn!_ Why can't you just… call…?"  
Soon, after he gets to a free stopping point from the Bro, he pauses the game and grabs his phone, texting Pewds:

Hi, Friend:)

Ohi!

X3 what's up?

Nothing really :p

Ah, that's cool.

^-^d

-b

Broday everyday?

_Damn that was quick._

Broday, everyday

Cry took that as an invite…  
To not go.  
He sighed. Pewds must not want him to go. Otherwise he woulda been like 'don't forget the party tonight!'. It's okay, he decides, getting up to put on a shirt (he's still shirtless from the shower he took, a towel draped across his neck). A rumor was spreading around the Marzia was jealous of them anyway. It was just a rumor, but Cry wanted to keep his distance from Pewdie until the air was cleared between them, and they could go back to being the best friends they are now. It was the best option Cry had. Pewds might not like it, but it's okay. He wouldn't mind. He hopes.

~Chapter 4~

Toby, put the stereo over there, and Minx, make sure to hook that thing up right!" Pewdiepie put his hands on his hips, watching as the YouTubers moved things around. It's only six; two more hours, but Pewds wanted this to be the best thing he's ever hosted; expecting more out of them when 3 million Bros rolls around. "Minx! What did I just say?!"  
Marzia watches them from her spot by the window as she puts up her own banners. She lets out a sigh. At least some of her Girls are coming as well. They can avoid the whole partying thing with her, and do normal stuff.  
Pewds pops outside with a smile. "Hey Cutiepie, how's it going out here?"  
"Fine," she replies.  
He comes over and plants a kiss on her cheek. "That's great! Keep it up. I'm trying to get a handle on the things inside,"  
"I can do it, you know…"  
He looks at her. "Would you!? You understand being the boss better than I do,"  
She grins at him and heads inside, making him do the banner work. This party's going to be the best!

As Cry surfs the internet, a message appears on the bottom right corner, showing what a message is. He allows himself to smile as he reads it:

Hey, Friend! ^-^ Hows it goin?

Fine, Friend! He replies.

That's great. May I ask if you're going to the party Pewdie is hosting?

Her name is Alexis (X3), but her user is OtakuKat360, and he and Pewdie call her Kat for short.

Sorry, sir, but no.

Damn. It's okay ^-^b. just wondering.

How bout you, sir?

Yeah, I'm going. Ken invited me :p The more Bros the Better, right? XD

Yeah…

Damn, srry D: now I feel bad. Maybe I should come over instead. I can keep u company, and I'll bring B.T!

That sounds like fun, Friend, but I think I'll pass.

Okay ^-^b. ttyl! 3

_God damn, how she is such a good friend…_  
He's only known Kat for about five years, but they're best friends (she's even okay with not seeing his face!).  
He sends 'GAL' to her before closing out the message screen when she replies with 'U get a life!'  
He goes back to surfing the internet, mainly watching some of Pewdiepie's videos just to hear his voice. He pulls the headphones off his ears when Pewds screams at a monster in the game _Outlast._  
"Having fun?"  
Cry jumps at the voice, and turns to see his little brother.  
"Nathan, you jerk," he shoves him.  
"You're the jerk!" Nathan shoves him back. "I see you aren't wearing your mask,"  
"Yeah, so?"  
"Don't you usually wear it?"  
"Usually," he goes back to watching Pewdie.  
Nathan reaches over and takes Cry's glasses.  
"Hey!"  
Nathan laughs, jumping away from him. "But you look good without your glasses!" he whines.  
Cry stops. "And you look good with them. Okay!" he sits back down.  
"Ryaaan!" Nathan cries.  
"Naaaaate!" Cry mocks.  
Nate pouts before walking back over and putting Cry's glasses back on his face, taking his mask instead.  
"Nate, be extra careful with that," he says, pushing his glasses back up the bridge of his nose, making them shine like the way you see in anime.  
"I know," he begins tying the mask on, and tries to fix it. "Damn, this is soo big! You've a big head, Ryan,"  
"You just have a small head. I bet when you get older, your head'll be bigger than mine,"  
"Noo!"  
"That means you'll be smarter, dobe,"  
Nate takes the mask off. "Right. Well, see you, Ryan!"  
"Bye,"  
When Nate leaves, Cry chuckles and says, "I stand corrected."

~Chapter 5 (final)~

Let's get this party _starteeedd!_"  
"Whooo!"  
The music gets tuned up almost all the way as the dance floor Minx hooked up flashes different colors as Bros and Tubers alike dance. Pewdie can feel the adrenaline through the air as he sits at a table, tapping his finger to the music.  
A familiar face opens the door, wincing at the music.  
"Kat!"  
She turns towards Pewdie and grins, making her way over.  
"Hey," she says over the music.  
"How's it goin' Bro?"  
"Just fine,"  
"Hey, Pewdie!"  
They both look up to see the Bro making his way over.  
"Where's Cry? I thought he'd be here?"  
Kat gets a look in her eye that makes Pewdie nervous. "I'm sure he'll show," Pewds assures Ken, who walks away, getting replaced by another Bro. Litterally.  
"Pewdie, is Cry coming?"  
He stifles a laugh. "I'm sure,"  
Then a pen gets thrusted at him. "Sign my Bro costume, please?"  
He nods, and signs her arm, making her squeal in delight and go back to dancing with what looks like a Piggeh.  
Pewdie looks at Kat. "Is Cry going to come?"  
She shakes her head. "No, he's not."

With his hands in his pockets, Cry walks in the rain that started not to long ago, the strand on his mask drooping slightly, and his brown hair sticking to the porcelain surface of his mask as his 'Sup' jacket and clothes stick to his thin figure. He doesn't know where he's going, he just decided to walk. Cry's always loved the rain. It made him feel happy, and he loved walking in it. Even if he caught a cold.  
His mind keeps trailing off to an image of Kat and Pewdie dancing together in the rain. She might be only 18, but they both like her. He's been meaning to talk to her more, but he's never gotten to Skype her, mainly because when he's on, she's not. Streaming her isn't the same; it's just text. He wants to see her, listen to her.  
And for her to see his eyes.  
He shakes off the thought (this is a PewdiexCry F.F, not a PewdiexReaderxCry!) and keeps walking. Eventually, he looks up, and notices where he is, making him stop.  
His feet have brought him to Pewdie's house.  
He turns around, but a voice tells him to stop. He flinches, and looks behind him as Pewdie jogs over.  
"Cry! You're all wet," Pewdie exclaims (hah, that's what he said).  
"Well, yeah. I've been walking in the rain, you know," he deadpans.  
"Come inside! I'll get you dried off,"  
This wasn't like a normal day; his fans were in there. They'd think something was up if they saw Pewdie dragging him to the bathroom (probably rape or something).  
"No, Pewdie,"  
He looks at his friend, confused. "What?"  
"I didn't come here on purpose,"  
"Oh. One of those days?"  
Well, his mom _had_ been crying when he left; probably another thing involving Dad.

"Cry, please come inside. I don't want you getting sick,"  
"It's okay, Pewdie,"  
Pewds makes a face. "No, Bro, it's not,"  
"Pewdie, it _is,_ okay?"  
He didn't feel like going to a party he wasn't invited to.  
"But you were invited,"  
Cry blushes, realizing he said that outloud. Thank God for the mask.  
"I-I was?"  
"That's why you didn't show! You would've been there early if you knew you were invited,"  
"I-I's okay, Pewdie,"  
"I'm an idiot,"  
"No, you aren't,"  
"Yeah, I am!"  
"Pewds,"  
His Swedish friend blushes when the brunette American hugs him tightly. "I's okay. You're not an idiot," he brushes a strand of blonde hair from his face. "Most days,"  
"Hey!"  
Cry chuckles. "I'm kidding,"  
Kat comes out into the rain, but stops when she sees what's happening, and leans against the doorway, staying dry to watch the scene play out.  
"Cry—"  
"Pewdie—"  
They both stop as their sentences overlap, and together, they finish with, "I love you."

You can guess what happens after that. They kissed, almost made out if it weren't for Kat throwing a rock at them, making them come into the house. They slow danced, making most fangirls nosebleed or blush, and soon it was 1:25, and people started getting drunk, and a bunch of crap started happening. Kat, Pewdie, and Cry stayed sober, though. Everyone passed out on furniture, and those still sober carried (with the help of Pewdie, Cry, and Kat of course) the person or people they came with to their cars and drive to their house. Pewdie and Cry were grateful that Marzia left a little before the party started so she couldn't witness them kiss. But, they did, and now they were closer than ever before.

I hope you liked it :D I had this done for a while, but then I lost internet... and yeah. Not fun. ~.~


End file.
